The present invention generally relates to an air bag module for a motor vehicle safety restraint system.
An air bag module typically comprises a housing in which it secures an inflator. An air bag is often mounted about the inflator or alternatively to the housing. A cover is positioned about the housing to protect the air bag. The present invention provides a unique assemblage of components forming a module permitting easy assembly.
One of the features of the present invention is that an air bag may be attached directly to a housing. One such prior art device is shown in the commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,480. Accordingly, the invention comprises: an air bag module comprising a housing having an open end defined by first and second side walls and first and second end walls; the first and second side walls and first and second end walls, proximate the open end, include an extending boss. Each boss comprises at least one slit and each slit, at a lower portion thereof, includes an enlarged portion. The module additionally includes an air bag including an inlet portion having first and second side panels, and mating first and second end panels. The end of each side panel is provided with a looped portion of material. Each looped portion of each side and end panel is inserted within a slit in a corresponding boss. Means, such as a bar, is inserted within each looped portion of the air bag after the looped portion is in its slit, to secure the air bag to the housing. A cover protects the air bag and includes a top having a frangible tear portion that is torn open upon inflation of the air bag. The cover also includes side walls and a lip portion extending inwardly from each side wall. The cover is fitted to the housing and secures the looped portion of the air bag and bars in place within a corresponding slit.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.